4 Chairs and an interview
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: There were 3 chairs in Sonny: So Fair. But what if there were four?
1. Chapter 1: Selena Gomez

**I know this is bad but decided to write another story, about the season finale, and no, it's not about what they said which was most likely Sonny saying "I have a small crush on you" and Chad stuttering "Me too, no me on you, no, I kinda sort of like you too, but not that much." And Sonny saying "Not that much" in a tiny high voice, while they're screaming in their heads "I love you"**

**Well, this isn't like that.**

**This is on camera.**

**If there were four chairs instead of three, because I was watching the episode, and the first thing I noticed was that there was 3 chairs and two people being interviewed, which foreshadowed Chad. **

**4 chairs and an interview: **

_Selana Gomez _

"This is hilarious; Tawni doesn't know what the heck is going on; Chad's in denial; and Sonny looks like she has sunburn." Gilroy joked.

"We're just all in shock Gilroy, you just said Chad and I liked each other and showed us a video of when we first met, and he tried to trick me,"

"Wait a second," Tawni said, "You saved a chair for Chad to get something out of Sonny…"

"Yes. Did you just get that?"

"Hold on, is the other chair for me?" Everyone's eyes turned to the empty red chair.

"Glad you mentioned that Tawni, Everyone give a warm welcome to Selana Gomez!!!"

Selana Gomez walked across the stage to the far chair and sat down; Sonny gave her a good look. Her hair was short, and curled; she was wearing a tight yellow shirt and black flare jeans.

"Hey Selana, wha-what are you doing here?" She asked

"I don't really know. I was told to come on the show, they said something about free food, and entertainment."

"Oh,"

"So, Selana, what's your impression on Sonny and Chad's relationship?"

"That's what this is about? Well it's no secret how I feel, I think it's pretty obvious that…" Both Chad and Sonny shot her death glares "Their very good friends," They still glared, "Well not friends necessarily, but… comrades," Still staring "Not even, they hate each other," Chad's glaze intensified, "Well not hate exactly, but" Selana was squirming, "It's a love/hate relationship," Sonny's glared intensified "Well, when I say that, it's mostly hate," Chad raised an eyebrow, "I don't know how to describe it.."

"Do they like each other or not?" Gilroy asked bluntly

"Well… when you say like,,," Sonny, Chad, Gilroy, even Tawni, were glaring at the star. You could hear a pin drop. Selana sunk in her chair, getting lower and lower and lower, she could feel all the color in her face leave, and then she exploded.

"ALRIGHT. YES YES. THEY LIKE EACH OTHER. THEY'RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER YOU SHOULD SEE THEM: 'FINE FINE GOOD GOOD' IT'S… AACK." Sonny and Chad looked at her in shock, their mouth's hanging open. "WHAT? WHAT?" Selana was breathing heavily now.

"She's just a big kidder, ya know, we're all friends here."

"Oh-really?" Gilroy asked.

He pointed his remote to the screen again; they saw an other video of themselves, on the set of Chad's movie.

"_You stop the lying,"_

"_No, you stop the lying"_

"_No, both of you stop- stop it. God I was wrong you two should never be together."_

"_Thank you." Sonny said, and then to Chad she said, "I've been trying to tell her that all day,"_

"_You've been trying to tell her? I've been trying to tell her that too."_

"_Well, I told her first. She thinks she's some sort of relationship wizard"_

"_Yeah look at her with her wizardy magic beans, who is she to say that we can't like each other. If I want to like you I will."_

"_And if I want to like you I will,"_

"_And if I want to think you have pretty hair, then I will,"_

"_Yeah, and if I want to think you have sparkly eyes, than I will."_

"_So take that Selana,"_

"_In your face Gomez"_

_They knuckle touched_

"_Yeah, you two really showed me, there is nothing going on here at all," Selana said rather sarcastically, "You two… Are perfect for each other"_

"So Sonny, was that taken out of context?"

"I wanna say no, but,"

"Gotcha,"

**I think I'm gonna make this a series of one shots, each with a different fourth chair. Next time: James Conroy.**

**Also, right now I'm very sad, did you know I'm a Gator fan? Well I am. Press the review button maybe it'll help. **


	2. Chapter 2: James Conroy

**Okay, a couple days ago, our history class as grading tests. All it is, is we each get a couple of papers, a person calls out the answers, and if it's wrong, we put an X, simple. So anyway, the caller was calling out answers, and at question 5, she had to repeat them, so she called out the first 3 without the numbers in front of it. Like she would call out "#6 is D, #7 is A, #8 is B, she would call out D-A-B. But the first 3 answers were CDC, so I was inspired. I just felt like sharing that.**

James Conroy

"We'll be right back after this commercial brake," Sonny exclaimed into the camera. Her voice imitated that of a news reporter.

"We're not taking a commercial brake," Gilroy said, his voice was that perfect blend of annoyance and bewilderment.

"Well we are," Sonny fired back; she got up and started to grab Chad by the wrist.

The couple went backstage as Tawni started dancing around, doing her stupid rubber pencil trick.

"We're going to stop talking about you now, and get back to Sonny and Chad,"

"But they're having a private conversation," Tawni said, figuring out for the first time that she's not the most heartless person in Hollywood.

"We're not spying on them backstage," He said bluntly, "We're bringing in a celebrity consultant. Give it up for James Conroy,"

A boy from Tawni's past walked up and sat in the chair next to Tawni

"What do you want me to do boss," the boy asked

"Just sit and wait,"

So they did. They waited until the couple Channy walked back to the set, looking awkward. James stood up and moved to the middle empty chair, securing him a space next to Sonny.

"Hey baby," he said smoothly, causing Tawni to gag.

"Get away from me cretin," she snarled.

"Do you want me to pick you up at 8' then?"

"She said leave her alone, James," Chad said, he didn't seem all tough and embarrassing, actually a little bored. He was sitting, legs crossed, elbow rested on the arm of the chair, head in his hand. "Just shut up, it's been a long day for all of us. We don't need you hitting on my girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND!!!" Sonny exclaimed, "Oh no, I am not dating you," then to Gilroy, "We are soooooooooo not dating,"

"Really Sonny? Really?" He asked in a taunting tone.

"Yes, really," Sonny fired back to the talk so host.

"Cause this video tape suggests the quite the contrary,"

"_Would I do this if it was a fake date?"_

_**(And we all know what happened then)**_

"Gotcha," Sonny grabbed his remote and reminded and slowed the clip clearly reveling her slapping her hand over his mouth,

"Fake date, duh," she said, her voice mocking and hurtful

"Wait, that was a fake date?!?!?!?!?" James said

"Did you not just hear the 'duh' James?" Chad asked still sounding bored, like a mother with her toddler son.

"You win this round Monroe," Gilroy said, "But I'll get you and your little Chad too,"

"What the heck?"

"Does no one appreciate the classics like the Wizard of Oz anymore?" Gilroy asked bewildered.

**Next Stop, Bigfoot.**


	3. Chapter : Bigfoot

**Okay I realize I kind of left you hanging, but I'm updating now:**

_Bigfoot_

"So," Gilroy said leaning in across his desk, "What are you two talking about? More of your secret dates?"

Sonny started laughing nervously, loudly, awkwardly, no matter how you phrase it, it was not the good kind of laughter.

"We've never been on a date Gilroy," Chad said simply, with only a hint of anger in his voice.

"Really, because we have a very reliable source that says you two went to Lookout Mountain together. Care to comment?"

Sonny smiled really wide and nervously, searching for the right words.

Chad, seeing her distress said, "We did go to Lookout Mountain together Gilroy."

"Don't even try to deny it!!!" Gilroy shouted Chad raised his eyebrow, "Wait, you admit it?"

"Of course, because there's nothing to hide," Sonny was torn between telling everyone he had a mental condition, and letting him continue just to see where he was going.

"But only as friends," 'Ahh' Sonny thought.

"No one goes to Lookout Mountain as friends, or at least they don't leave that way," Gilroy replied. Well, he had a point.

"Really, because even if we were going to go up there to _make-out_," he shuddered as he spoke that, "Why would we bring Tawni?"

"It's true!!!" Tawni said, "I was there,"

"Well some one else was there," Gilroy said mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?" Tawni asked in her blond voice, **(No I don't believe that your hair color effect how smart you are)**.

"Who is your reliable source?" Sonny asked, finally saying something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for Bigfoot!!!"

The audience clapped just the same as if it was any other guest, well human guest.

Bigfoot sat right down in the chair next to Chad.

"Watch it Dude," Chad exclaimed to the hairy creature, "You're shedding all over my jacket,"

"Oh," Gilroy said, "I forgot _Mr. Cooper_ hates animals, no offense."

"I do not!!!" Chad said,

"Says America's most hated puppy shover,"

Bigfoot nodded in agreement, Chad slouched in defeat, but quickly sat back up, not wanting to wrinkle his precious jacket.

"So what'd you see?" Gilroy asked Mr. Foot.

"Well," Sonny Chad and Tawni gasped, not knowing the thing could talk, though the audience seemed perfectly fine, "I was video taping birds, it's my hobby you know, and I saw these two going at it, not making out, but setting the mood you know. Anyway, I started filming that ,because they're famous and all you know, and I saw they were about to kiss, then suddenly a guy who looked exactly like me jumped out and scared them, then they started yelling at him. I left after that, it seemed like a personal issue. And Sonny," the monster said, "Get you jaw off the floor you'll catch flies."

"Do you have the video with you?" Gilroy asked.

"Of course," he said and pulled out a video cassette from who knows where.

Gilroy put it in the slot under the TV and pressed play.

"_Wow Chad, Lookout Mountain's beautiful, all the stars are so bright"_

"_Yes I am, oh you mean the stars up there, yeah there alright, but they don't have there own show"_

_*Laughter*_

"_Normally I wouldn't laugh at, but I guess I'm just nervous,"_

"_Don't worry I guide you through it, I promised you an unforgettable evening, didn't I?"_

_Yeah, you did,"_

_*Leaning*_

"_Well, I'm a man of my word___Ahhh!!!"_

"Wow," was all Tawni could say,

"Gotcha,"

**Did you like it? Review please, **

**Next Chapter Janitor Bob.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bob the Janitor

**Okay, Next Chapter Finally!!! **

_**Bob the Janitor **_

Gilroy leaned back in his chair, watching both of his victim's faces closely.

"Well since you two are so on the same page, I'm just going to have to call in a third opinion. People, give it up for CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!"

The audience started clapping, but Sonny was not impressed, she watched Chad snip in the spotlight, through out some poses, the norm with him. He popped his collar and sat next to her.

"_What are you doing here?" _She asked him accusingly.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"And maybe even a forth opinion, Give it up for BOB THE JANITOR!!!!" the audience clapped louder then should be humanly possible and a guy in a blue uniform walked in wheeling a bucket with a mop sticking out.

"These people don't know entertainment," Chad muttered as janitor Bob sat down.

"Now tell me Bob, Can I call you Bob? Tell me about this 'secret prom'."

"Well," Bob started, his mustache wiggled while he spoke, "I was cleaning the floors at So Random when I heard load music playing, I popped my head in and saw like 50 teenagers totally punking out to the groovy beat,"

"Excuse me?" Gilroy said.

"Dancing," the janitor stated simply, "after all the locomotion commotion…"

"Stop," Tawni said, "Can you _please _talk in English,"

"Fine, Foxy Lady," Tawni gagged, "They cleaned up the prom, and I saw Chad Dylan Cooper dancing with a mermaid,"

Sonny stood up quickly, "Arrest him!!! The guy's insane!!!"

"His mental health checks out, we had him tested."

"No, you heard the way he was talking; now he's saying Chad danced with a _mermaid_? We should just disregard _everything_ he says,"

"Yeah," Tawni stood up, too, "Mermaid can't dance!"

"Normally Sonny," Gilroy started, "I would agree with you, but Bob here brought proof, didn't ya Bob?"

"Sure Did!! The security camera recorded it,"

Sonny slouched in defeat.

"_You were right Chad. All proms end in disaster,"_

"_Do they Sonny? Do they really? 'Cause sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special someone. You're just gonna have to settle for me,"_

_He pulls out a headphone, they start to dance._

"_This is sweet,"_

"_Well I have my moments,"_

"_You gonna press play?"_

"Now that's one real looking mermaid!"

"Yeah Chad, how'd you snag her?" Sonny started laughing, everyone stared at her, she looked at the screen in front of her and a faint smile could be seen on her lips.

"Gotcha!" Gilroy said,

"You know what? I don't care," and she grabbed Chad's tie and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Hope you liked the end, I sure did.**

**Little Bunny Fru-fru hopin' through the forest,**

**AAAhhh: an angry review button is about to eat little bunny Fru-Fru!!!!**

"**Click, click like your lives depend on it!!!**


End file.
